Odd Equation
by Edultress
Summary: A lot of things have happened to Kagome Higurashi as a whole... but the only thing she's ever really wanted. What if, for just a while, she had the chance to turn the tables?


Odd Equation  
  
By  
Vyle  
  
_______________________________  
Session 1: Underdog Residue  
_______________________________  
  
"Being someone's lackey isn't an excuse to be a pushover in your life.  
Sometimes, someway, you've gotta be the opposite force and destroy that  
title. It's not easy but...maybe with a little understanding, it'll all  
fall into place." ~ O.E Entry #1  
  
______________________________  
  
The sunlight spilled inside of the dark, husky hut as the noon approached. Hot, humid air hauled on the shoulders of the villagers and the cattle, making work unbearable and almost...almost unreasonable. Insect, flies and other small bugs brave enough to pester the people as they dragged and walked along, flew through the hot air and landed casually along and on just about everything they could to spare a rest.  
  
The sun was unforgiving...and I wasn't particularly feeling up to being either. I had just returned from the village's nearest lake after taking a nice long dip in the wide claim. All was relatively well. One of the villagers' wives just had a baby and so the lake wasn't as crowded as yesterday due to the new bundle of joy born late last night. I had witnessed it partially, half in the door and half hiding in unease behind another fellow villager because birth still crawled on the tips of my skin and sent chills of discomfort up my spine. But, out of no disrespect of course. I actually stayed the whole time--nine hours I think--and even witnessed the small life form's first cries of life as the people gathering in the hut and outside by the door each cheered and cried out in happiness as the news got around that the birth was successful and the young baby was a healthy, bouncing boy.  
  
I smiled at the news and pushed back out of the hut door slowly to allow the other people outside some viewing room to see the baby. Besides, most knew the woman better than I did and so why take up space I didn't really need?  
  
"--Kagome!" I froze for a fraction of a second as the one and only name I knew like the back of my hand rang out in the lazy midday air my direction.  
  
"Uh...yeah, Sango?" Sango's perky, brown head popped up into my view as she slowly waved a hand up into front of my face and proceeded to block my view. "Yes Sango?" I answered again, this time making eye contact with her to clarify her efforts. She smiled lightly as she stopped her hand and placed it on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. She too just came back from our lake bath and was just finishing on setting her outfit straight and smoothing it of any imperfections.  
  
"Are you okay? You were, you know...staring in midair and just fading. I called your name like three times, you okay?" I smiled back at her as I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed slightly. A faintly nervous chuckle hinted in my voice as I hesitantly answered. "Oh...heh heh, um, I'm okay. Just--I don't know, it must be this heat. Must be frying my brain!" I wave a hand near my face as I sigh dramatically and face her more directly now. "Sucks huh?" Sango laughed lightly at my actions before she grabbed my wrist, halting my actions, and pulled it lightly as she made her way to a village hut...more specifically...Kaede's. My jokey demeanor dropped quickly as an innocent, curious air covered and changed my expression. "Sango? What's up? Where are you going?" "Come here Kagome. I wanna talk to you for a second."  
My head cocked to the side a little but I proceeded to follow her quietly. In Kaede's home? Why in there...and what did she want to talk about?  
  
"Lady Sango, how are you and Kagome-sama today?" My head turned quickly as I looked to see Miroku sitting across the fire pit in the middle of Kaede's hut smiling that goofy grin of his like he'd just finished...being a pervert or something. My eyes made their way to Sango's dry glance back at him as her lead on my wrist slackened and she sat down softly across from him.  
  
"Monk, what are you up to?" Miroku grinned wider before letting go of the whole facade and turning to me, completely not acknowledging Sango's remark. "Why Kagome-sama, what brings you two ladies here?" My eyes darted back to him before I shrug half-heartedly and smile lightly. "W-well, uh, Sango wanted to talk to me about sometime. I'm not really sure about what though." "--And if you would please excuse us Monk, isn't there some lecherous acts you need to go do to fulfill your daily quota?" Sango's sharp response shot over my voice and caught Miroku's lax attention again. I had finally decided to take a seat next to her, dropping down to a stiffer sit after now seeing what type of aura laced this hut and was quiet as I clasped my hands over my lap and fiddled with the creases on my school skirt. "Ah, I believe you're right Lady Sango. I heard this new geisha house just--" Before I could catch it, Sango shot up, leaped over the fire pit and smacked Miroku on the cheek with her hand. He fell backwards, taken off by her bold reaction before bracing himself just in time to avoid crashing the back of his head into the wooden floor. I soon followed, grabbing Sango's shoulder as I eyed them both with baffled concern. No, it wasn't the first time but it sure was hard to get use to how coordinated the whole scene was. Miroku was say or do something perverted; Sango would clobber his head with Hiraikotsu or paint his cheek red with her hand and he would fall down or just be in pain. Yep, it was a routine with our group but not not encouraged.  
  
"Sango-chan!" I looked with disapproval at Miroku. "Miroku-sama! Couldn't you not be so 'bold' with your pervertedness?" My voice hinted with a slight plea at the end as he sat back up and rubbed his cheek in endearing care. "It's just like you to go and be so 'lechery' at serious times like these!" Sango spat blankly as she fixed a half-annoyed and half- scolding posture beside me. Her arms were crossed across her chest tightly as if she dared him to be brave and try anything...well, perverted.  
  
"My mistake Lady Sango, I didn't know geisha houses had such an effect on our relationship." "What relationship?! Just get up and leave please!" she hurled back, giving Miroku many swift pushes to show her aggravation as I just looked on in at the normalcy.  
  
After he left, she looked back at me and sighed deeply, blowing some of her bang up before she smiled again and took my hand to lead me back over to the center of the hut.  
  
"Sit, sit, Kagome." I eyed her with interest as a hint of worry graced my expression. "What...is it...Sango?" Sango inhaled and exhaled slowly before opening her eyes and staring me back straight in mines. "Kagome, did you know why I wasn't at the birth that happened yesterday even when I said I'd meet you there?" My mouth pinched a little but I shook my head slowly. Somehow, I got this feeling and I didn't even know what the heck was going on but... "Well," she cut in " when I was at the lake yesterday, trying to wash off and get ready...I heard...Inuyasha and Kikyo." My heart was beginning to race as I absorbed Sango's harmless yet bothering intentions. "Yeah, well...and?" "And, well I wasn't gonna go eavesdrop in and try to catch it but I just wanted you to know 'cause Inuyasha didn't return back here last night, you know right?" My gazed drifted to my lap as I shrugged and nodded unconsciously. "Yeah, well, he's always running off somewhere. I guess he just happened to see her shinidamachuu and had to go have a look." Sango's expression was with care and concern as she grabbed my shoulders and kneeled to catch my bowed face.  
  
"You're...not angry, are you Kagome? I mean that's he's off meeting her after...you know..." Yeah, I knew. You see, not but three days ago did we run into Kikyo while fighting this hideous mantis youkai. It was going good; Miroku had it's killer spawns that encircled us; Sango had the mantis blocked off from making only fatal strikes; I had the shikon shard located and what fending off it from the side and Inuyasha...well Inuyasha wasn't really free to help out seeing that the mantis youkai we found also happened to find a battle damaged Kikyo as a particularly good target out of all days. We agreed that he should go and save her; I mean, she was wounded pretty bad I guess. But...after the icky battle, I picked up the shard and we waited for him to return. Yeah, it bothered me that he was talking with her again but I had long since come to terms that it wasn't my place to be within something he had to do. And Kikyo just was that thing. That and I had yet to tell him this revelation of mine. Yeah...just three da- "Kagome?" Sango's soft, gentle voice bit into my reverie again as I shook my head and smiled at her. "So sorry Sango. I'm not trying to block you out." She released my shoulders after a confirming squeeze but still held her dubious gaze.  
  
"You really okay then? Don't be that angry over this. I mean, come on, we've been with that meathead too long and know what we should be amazed of now coming from him." I laughed some as she did a bit also before I pushed myself up to stand, Sango soon following. "I just though you would want to know. Didn't mean to make bad thoughts." "No, Sango-chan, it's okay. I mean...*sigh*...I really, for some reason...I understand their situation and...even if I don't like it all the time...I'm with Inuyasha more than she is and so I can't be selfish in such a way. I just understand; he understands and so should you." I pat her shoulder prior to turning to exit the hut. I can feel Sango's dumbfounded stare on my back as I stop to speak again. "And someway Sango... I think I've come to the decision he can't come to." "What do you mean Kagome?" My hand brushed the ratty door covering as my eyes drift in the direction of my ticket home. "I mean, just as he can't make a decision...I can't either. I've got a life across that well and I've got a life here. I know how hard it is to make such drastic decision but although I'm not bent on being this indecisive like Inuyasha, I do have pros and cons that don't make the choosing any easier." The air between Sango and me was open and ripe as silence fell after my remark. I heard her shuffled her feet in an action to come closer to my turned figure.  
  
"Kagome, but it isn't fair that he's so...so..." I can sense her wish to push out some words but because she's Sango, she understands that it isn't her to come in between the chosen actions of others...even for dear friends. "I know Sango. He's infuriating, selfish, and inconsiderate--you name it. But, you see, I've learned something from this. My feelings are going to be still mines in the end and so even if I'm at the point were I'm so fed up with this love-triangle, I'll still care for him." Her attentive voice echoed mines as she moved closer. "So, what are you saying, Kagome?" "I'm saying Sango-chan that I can move on with this whole thing and still feel comfortable with myself because even when I don't know what he feels or what Kikyo wants him to feel, I'm positive about what I want and I know that in any given moment I'll be tested with that feeling. It pains me to have to be in this 'feud' but I'm.... I'm always willing to make the best of a nasty situation."  
  
Man, that was an eye-opener. In five minutes, I've managed to tell Sango exactly what I've always wanted to scream to no one in particular aloud but my reasonable, passive inner self always said to deal. Yeah, what I told Sango was an edited version of what I've been rolling around in my subconscious for the last two years but, like I said, I'm always willing to adjust to nasty situations...even those concerning 'K-I-K'. I dare not say. Because if there's one thing I've learned-in Tokyo or in Sengoku Jidai-it's that no one deserves to be residue. Not leftovers, doggie-bag material, nothing.  
  
Now...if only I could say the same to Inuyasha.  
  
________________  
  
This is only the first chapter. Let us proceed. ;)  
  
~Vyle  
  
~End of Chapter 1~ 


End file.
